


Wolfpacks Buir

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Just a moment with nothing happening, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: What happens when Plo and his team has nothing to do an entire day?





	Wolfpacks Buir

Its a slow day for once.

There’s nothing to do except train, spar, go over their supplies again and care for their weapons.

No Separatist to fight at the moment, grounded, no flying to be done and just…

Quiet.

Quiet and boring with nothing to really do except mess around with each other which the rest of the pack are doing their best to scare a few years out of each other with pranks or just stealing each others stuff and hiding it to make a small treasure hunt.

Wolffe can’t say he hates it but he can’t say he likes it either because he’s so bored out of his mind as he glares at Warthog, whose managed to upturn an entire crate while wrestling with Cake in an attempt to keep busy.

They seem to get the point and quietly cleans up after their mess and…

Huh.

The General is meditating, kneeling on the ground in the shadow of his fighter.

Hesitating a bit but finally deciding, Wolffe slowly approached the Jedi, peering down at him for a few moments until the kel dor raised his chin to show he was indeed focused on the commander. “Yes Commander, is there something I can do for you?” Came the pleasant voice that Wolffe assosiated with…

Safety.

Home.

Friendship.

And more then all of those… family… father.

“There’s nothing to do General, do you have any orders?” Wolffe questioned, waiting as the Jedi hummed quietly and then patted the ground beside him. “Sir?” Wolffe blinked in confusion.

“Sit with me Wolffe.” Plo’s eyes curved in a smile as he said it.

Slowly, a bit hesitantly, the clone commander did as told, settling down beside Plo. “…Now what?”

“No you relax son.” Plo murmured and reached out, slowly running those claws through Wolffe’s hair, down his nape and to the top where his armor started.

Despite himself, Wolffe closed his eyes, swaying closer to the Jedi until the other directed him slowly and steadily until his cheek hits the others lap. And still those claws slowly stroked his hair and nape, occasionally straying lightly over his cheek and up his temple in a soothing and tender caress that spoke of fondness and affection that Plo was not ashamed of having despite the Jedi rule of non attachment.

He doesn’t remember closing his eyes but when he opens them again, the others are curled around Plo too, the Wolfpack settled as close as they can, resting against his side, his back, his lap just like Wolffe and just… soaking in the warmth of their General’s being soothing them.

About to lift his head off the lap, Wolffe makes a low noise when a hand gently presses down on his shoulder. “Shh… rest child. We’re not going anywhere today.” Plo murmured.

And for once…

Well, Wolffe lets himself and the pack have this moment, basking in the warmth of their buir as the shadow from the fighter provided enough relief not to sweat away in the afternoon sun hanging over them.

A moment of quiet and calm in a raging war that threatened to take all everything from them.


End file.
